Sweet Addiction
by CandleLightChaos18
Summary: Ichigo is a sophmore in highschool living on her own whos life will be changed forever after the night she is kidnaped by every ones favorite green haired stalker, No Mews or Aliens in this fanfic.
1. Night Run

**_XSain:First fanfic rated T for blood gore and darkness. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the people in it, I am working on a way to own Kisshu though so he'll do my bidding. KXI fanfic here people. Rating may go up later Im not promising nothing,_**

**_Chapter one, "Night Run"_**

The leafs rustled on the side walk and blew all the way down the dark street the full moon showing brightly through the haunting gray clouds yet a some how black starless sky prolonged everywhere above the clouds only adding to its outrages yet sinister looking beauty.

A sixteen year old girl walked down the empty street the moons beams showing features brilliantly as she walked.

She had beautiful strawberry red hair, lush pink lips, and big gorgeous brown eyes, the moons light seemed to be absorbed by her soft skin.

Her heart thudding loudly in her chest feeling like it was going to burst. Her breathing rapid.

_"Just a little further and Ill be home soon. That's it just a little further."_

Even with the black starless sky, the moons light seemed to give the girls surroundings a pale blueish sheen.

From the trees to the buildings she passed all the way to the sidewalk she walked on as her feet made soft pats upon it.

That and the sound of her heavy breathing were the only things keeping her comfort on this silent night not even a night breeze would grace the hot summers sticky air.

The sound of a twig snapping behind her made her jump and twist around blood pounding in her ears.

She stood still, awaiting the expected horror chanting prayers in her head hoping it was just some animal like a small rabbit.

Nothing came not a small animal not even another sound from the darkened trees.

The girl sighed in relief trying to calm her racing heart. she pushed her red crimson locks away from her sweaty forehead.

She again started down the lonely street letting all her terrifying thoughts slip away from her troubled mind.

**_"Crack!"_**

A shriek escaped from the girls pink rose colored lips.

The teenage girl ran towards a street lamp stopping underneath it.

She lent against the cool bar of metal the bright street light shining down on her showing her fully as she glanced around feverishly.

Nothing came in to her line of sight as she looked straight ahead where the noises were coming from.

The hairs on the back of her neck and her arms stood up sweat dripped down her cold face all the way down to her fire hot neck and cool shoulders. Her body trembled, chocolate colored eyes welled with silent unshed tears.

_"Please don't_..." She thought as another crack and crunch was heard. _"...let it be_..." She whimpered as more came getting louder.

She clutched her head biting her lower lip trying to drowned out the endless sound of soft padded foot steps on the not to far away forest floor that were getting nearer and nearer with each step her heart sped up. **_"Th-thump, th-thump, th-thumpth-thumpth-thump" _**It echoed in her ears.

Her palms were sweaty she took one hand that she was using to hold her head and instead clutched it over her chest her breath quickened_. "...him." _

Whatever it was, was about to erupt from the trees right in front of her.

No she couldn't, she couldn't do this it was so terrifying why couldn't this all just stop? In two seconds she was going to me facing the creature of her nightmares. The creatures who's face she had never even seen.

"No..." She whispered screwing her eyes shut a tear leaking through them. **"NO!" **She yelled turning the opposite direction and bolting away.

She ran as fast as she could her mid-back hair whipping around as she ran hitting her in the face. She heard **him** yes "him" She knew it was him it always was, come through the trees and start to run after her hearing his foot steps fall in after her own.

She turned the streets corner her feet crunching and grinding fallen leafs into the pavement.

_"Run, run, run, run!"_ Her head screamed. She ran and ran street lamps, houses, and trees were all but a blur as she flew past them.

Her throat was dry her eyes watered her chest was begging for air that it would not get. She didn't dare turn around even when she thought she heard him gain speed.

She had never seen him not once had she ever laid her eyes on her monster that followed her almost everywhere she went. She was to afraid to find out what she might see when she looked. Who's face it would be that she had seen so clearly in her nightmares yet when she awoke she couldn't remember what it was she had saw only to be afraid incredibly afraid.

Her jean skirt clung to her. The **now** light breeze of the night felt like ice to her and cut through her dark pink long sleeve shirt as she tried to gain speed herself in vain.

Running and taking long jumps and strides trying to gain the advantage were also in vain.

Suddenly she heard the footsteps behind her stop she thought he might have given up on her for tonight, but she kept going not wanting to take any chances just in case it wasn't all true it had happened to her before after all.

As she continued on she was reminded of the day when this all started the day a little over a year ago when her whole world began crashing down just when it had started building it's way back up. Yes that single day is when her nightmare had truly started when she began to know the worst terror beyond anything mankind could ever truly know, not until it happened to them that is.

(_Flashback) _

_It was a Thursday afternoon nice and sunny a truly beautiful day at school all the students were eating outside for lunch. A certain red haired girl was sitting under a big old oak tree in the soft green grass trying to be free from the suns hot rays, already have eaten her lunch. _

_She leaned up against the tree closing her coffee colored eyes letting the cool spring breeze run through and over her as she dozed of into a gentle sleep of sweet dreaming. _

_The sounds of birds and small insects helping lull her to sleep. This of course was part of what had woken her up. Suddenly all the noises stopped up until then they had been playing a rhythmic tune in her ears as she slumbered, and to have them stop so suddenly without any explanation was more than just odd. _

_Slowly she opened her eyes half way. _

_Half lidded she turned her head slowly looking around for anything that could of caused it, she saw nothing. _

_Deciding to not worry about it she closed her eyes attempting to fall back into dreamland when she felt it. _

_Someone watching her...looking at her up and down, their eyes burning into her intensely scanning over her again and again, like they were taking all of her in. _

_Her lips, her eyes, her whole entire face and figure every inch of her every last bit of her. It felt as though some one was drinking her in with their eyes. _

_A cold shiver ran down her spine.  
_

_She Jolted in shock and became fully awake in the process the young red head looked around another time looking into shadows and hiding places . _

_That's when she noticed the feeling wasn't coming from in front of her... it was coming from in back of her. _

_She turned her body looking in back of her into the bushes. "Hello?" She whispered. Nothing, "Is someone there?" Again nothing, She got up "Hello? Is any one out there?" She called louder. _

_No reply came. _

_The young teenage girl w__rapped her arms around herself tight suddenly feeling cold. _

_"Show yourself right now this isn't funny!" She yelled. The feeling just continued to grow stronger as she talked. Fear rushed through the girl. _

_What could be watching her. Was anything watching her at all or was it all just in her wild imagination? Could she really be imagining something like this? _

_Taking a step back her eyes scanned over the bushes and few surrounding trees once more and again spotted nothing. _

_"Whats...going on?." She whispered taking another step back hugging herself tighter... _

_"ICHIGO!!" "Huh?" The girl suddenly felt the burning feeling disappear. _

_"__What the?..." She whispered again. __"Ichigo?" _

_**Ichigo** turned around to face a lime green haired girl with blue eyes who was looking very concerned. _

_"Lettuce?" "Ichigo are you okay?" "What?" She blinked in surprise _

_"Its just you." The other girl Lettuce started. "...Looked, well scared...you were hugging yourself and it seemed as though...you were talking to somebody." The polite girl spoke softly. _(Duh!)

_"No I'm fine really nothings wrong." Ichigo smiled trying to look honest not wanting to worry her friend about what just happened...or might of happened._

_"Are you sure?" Lettuce asked concern still in her voice. _

_"Hai, is there something you came over to tell me Lettuce?" Ichigo asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible not wanting to think back to it. _

_"Oh yes sorry!" She apologized. What a typical Lettuce thing to do. _

_"I came to tell you it's time to come in lunch is over Minto and the others are already inside heading to are next class. It took me a while to find you." _

_She spoke softly again, a gentle smile on her face._

_"Really? Already? I must have been sleeping longer than I thought! Thank you Lettuce-Chan!" Cried Ichigo energetically a bubbly smile appearing on her face as she bowed in appreciation and picked up her school brief case that held all her school supplies. _(You now the ones they walk around with all the time in manga.)

_"Your welcome." Her reply a little louder this time but still very soft and polite ocean blue eyes shining matching bright coffee brown ones. _

_"Ichigo we better hurry or will really be late." "Hai!" She said following the slightly older girl. __  
_

_She took one more look back before catching up with Lettuce still finding nothing she decided to discard it from her brain it probably was just her wild imagination._

_"Stupid Ichigo" She thought in her head. "Your just being paranoid calm down for Gods sake..." _

_She did not notice two burning melted gold orbs looking through the leaves of a tree directly behind hers staring after her longingly. Passion burned with in them. _

_The person who was the owner golden eyes spoke which was very unusual for them. _

_The voice came out in a raspy whisper. __"...Ichigo..." As the eyes continued to burn the dark figures heart beat uncontollabley through it's holders body.  
_

_Hey...Ichigo?" Lettuce suddenly stopping in mid step causing Ichigo to almost run into her_

_"Hm?" Questioned Ichigo turning to face her friend slightly surprised by the sudden stop. _

_"Well um I w-was um just wonder-ring-g how have y-you been s-since your...parents..." She stuttered over the words afraid to cause her dear friend any pain by the up coming question, she was unable to finish the sentence. _

_Sadness sprang over Ichigo __at those words reminding her of the worst news she had ever received in her life the familiar pang of pain filled her heart causing the ache to form in her chest all over again. _

_She smiled a broken smile and unshed tears began glistening in her big brown eyes. "Ive been doing okay...better you know than I was." __She whispered softly. _

_"Oh that's good so your doing well right?" Lettuce pressed gently though how very uncommon it was for her she wanted to make sure Ichigo was truly doing better._

_"Kinda, I kinda am it's been hard, six whole months and I still wake up sometimes thinking its all just a dream." Sighed depressingly Ichigo, _

_"Yes it was tragic news when we all heard about Mr and Mrs Momomiya-San's deaths in that car accident oh so long ago."_

_"Yes the stupid car accident with that damn drunk driver." Her fists clenched so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Took them away from me Ill never see them again in this life." She continued her words were almost hateful causing Lettuce's eyes to widen then soften with sympathy , "Maybe not even in any other life." _

_"But" Her voice suddenly almost cracked "I know that their looking down on me. My Mom and Dad are watching over me, watching all the things I have accomplished and all the things I'm trying to do. Their looking after me, and I thank God for that." Her voice came out so raspy like she hadn't drunk in days._

_Ichigo's face became slightly happier as she looked over at her friend which she had spent so may hard times with. Lettuce hugged her._

_"You always have us Ichigo don't ever forget that." She whispered comfortingly_

_Ichigo's smile grew and she hugged the normally extremely shy girl back._

_"I know." She whispered back... _

_(End of flash back.) (Sorry it wasn't terrifying but it wasn't suppose to be it was just to show you when it all started. Not to mention that it was dull and fucking long!)  
_

Ichigo saw the top of her apartment complex in the distance.

She again pushed her legs as new adrenaline filled her body. The sight of her home giving her slight hope as it always did when she was in this situation which was basically in fact every night.

Just then it started to rain droplets poured down hitting her in the face as her clothes started to get wet. Thunder and lightning clashed in the sky ringing in her eardrums.

She ran across the street and all the way up a flight of metal stairs. She slipped on the third step on her way up almost smashing her head into the rail. She caught herself and continued running up until she reached the sixth floor of the complex.

_"113...115,116...117 and 118! Yes thank you_!." Ichigo's mind screamed in gratefulness.

Skidding to a stop she looked at the plain white door which had the numbers 118 painted in red chipped painting across it.

Ichigo hurriedly took her keys out of her skirts jean pocket playing around with them desperately trying to get them into the keyhole.

When she had finally gotten the right one and had put through the key hole she stopped.

Now came another hard part, don't get me wrong she was happy to be home of course, but there was always what she might find **in **the apartment ever since these incidents started to happen she would come home and find things like gifts. Such as perfume, dresses, jewelry, and roses...yes there was almost always a rose...with every gift. Once she had woken up with hundreds of rose petals scattered across her bedroom!

Most girls of course would find that to be so very romantic except the fact that most girls boyfriends did it, Ichigo did not have a boyfriend. Not to mention all the doors and windows had been locked.

They were always locked no matter how much of a hurry she was in she always made sure locked them, but somehow he always got in nothing worked.

She even tried changing the locks, but on her low salary she could only afford to do it a couple of times her attempts to keep her stalker out were futile nothing could stop him.

Ichigo took a deep heavy breath. "Okay here we go." She whispered and turned the door knob.

She stepped through the doorway into her dark apartment, lighting flashed out lining everything but other then that it was almost pitch black.

Ichigo hesitated again fear racing through her veins all over again.

After a moment she closed the door behind her and began using the storms lighting to make her way through the apartment and into the kitchen where she stumbled around looking for the light switch.

Once she found it she quickly turned it on light flooded the cozy little Kitchen. It was small with only two cabinets a medium sized frige also a stove, sink, and a little cheap microwave she had bought at a garage sale with her very low salary. It was painted a cheerful sunny yellow with strawberries imprinted around the border of the walls, and white trimming. Ichigo took some comfort in the happy colors.

She wished she could stay in her soft colored kitchen but sadly she needed a shower and the bathroom just so happened to be in her room away from all the light and pretty colors so cautiously she headed down her hallway.

She walked slowly not wanting to go into her room it was where most of her terrifying memories lay.

Once she was in her room she looked around everywhere her bed her desk all the corners of the room and she smiled.

Nothing that's what she found nothing absolutely nothing, nothing out of place or out of the ordinary not one single gift it was like a miracle. Ichigo was almost bubbling over with pure joy.

Maybe he was starting to give up on her? They thought was over whelming.

Ichigo felt so happy that for the first time in ages she began to actually undress in her own room.

She carefully unsnapped the three buttons of her shirt before gently pulling it over her head and placing it on her bed.

Next were her shoes weird I know but ever since she was little she would always take her shirt of first then her shoes and socks her mom would complain about it until no end whenever it was time to give younger Ichigo a bath.

Ichigo sighed as she laid her jean skirt next to her shirt. She was left in only in her pink bra and underwear she didn't want to test her luck in getting completely undressed no it was way to soon for that.

She was about to head for the bathroom when an idea struck her something else she hadn't done in a very long time.

Ichigo began walking across her room to a body length mirror that was propped up near the corner of the room.

She stopped right in front of it and looked at her own reflection.

She stared at her body and its changes she was taller than she remembered only about half an inch though she didn't believe she could get any taller now , and her body had matured more since the last time she looked at herself.

She hadn't done this for at least three years, look at her self see what had changed what was new, how tall she had gotten, you know how almost every girl does once they hit puberty.

She had changed so much that she had to move her hand back and forth in front of her and watch the mirror imitate her movements to see that it was really her and not someone else.

Ichigo leaned in and stared at her eyes. She looked deeply into her brown colored orbs.

They to had changed, not only were they not filled with happiness and joy as they had once been before terror had ripped it's way forcefully into her life, but they were also tired and sad

Sad because she was alone, all alone and left to wallow in fear by herself no one to comfort her to tell her that everything was going to be okay again someday like her parents would of if they were still alive.

Ichigo reached her hand up to touch herself just below one of her eyes using two fingers to brush across the skin underneath it like you would see someone doing when they were trying to fix smeared eyeliner or mascara.

_"I look like mom." _She sighed.

That was the first thought that came to her mind, she looked like her mother, and she did too.

Her mothers same color hair her mothers eyes, her mothers whole look. She didn't take on her mothers full appearance though she could see some characteristics of her father to like the shape of her eyes and ears.

Her skin tone was split right down the middle. She didn't have her mothers pale moon skin, and she didn't have her fathers dark peach skin.

Her skin was a beautiful pale peach fuzz color. The kind of color you want to reach out and touch to see if any of it will rub off onto your fingers or the kind you want to kiss all over just to have the feel of it pressed against your lips.

Ichigo sighed once more before she turned and headed for the bathroom to take a shower...

**XSain: Well I would Like to say I am disapointed I dont think I did a really good job. I had more to this first chapter but I decide to put it in chapter two.**

**Kisshu: If there is a chapter two.**

**XSain: Gives evil death glare What is that sopose to mean?**

**Kisshu: Nothing! Screams as XSain pulls out flame thrower and starts to chase him around.**

**XSain: Please review! Get back here Kisshu! **


	2. Midnight Scare

**First off, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter.**

**Thank-you for your compliment's and criticism. Sorry about my horrible grammar. I'm still pretty young, and no ones every showed me how to do it, (My school sucks.) I will try to write better in the near future. (I cannot promise my grammar will be better.)**

**Here's the next chapter I look forward too what you have to say! Even though I know it already sucks.**

**_"Midnight Scare"_**

_(Ichigo POV)_

The hot water soothed my bodies' sore, aching muscles as steam rose into the air. Wet drops and streams of warm water sprayed and ran down my skin feeling like it was giving me soft caresses for my stress and worry.

"This feels so good," I breathed gently. "This is the only place that I feel safe, at least for the time being, but hopefully this will all end soon, and I will be able to get back to having a normal life" My voice came out soft and barley audible as I tried to say simple things like in the way I was bored, my own personal technique that I had created to calm my self on nights like this.

Though I knew they weren't true and I was most likely just making my self sound stupid.

_"Can I ever get back to having a normal life?" _I thought daydreaming as the water warmed my cold body up.

Was it possible? Was it really possible for me to go back to having a normal life? Like the one I had before? I couldn't see it…I couldn't see it at all.

I leaned my head back so the shower was hitting me fully in the face. I began to contemplate what it would be like to go back to having the life I had before.

I could wake up without having to worry about anything popping out at me and scarring me half to death, mainly roses, I wouldn't have worry about going to a secluded area like I use to all the time and be worried about myself being kidnapped.

Not that that's ever been attempted at least not to my knowledge, but who knows? Maybe it had was I really suppose to know?

The answer was no, I wasn't…I wasn't supposed to know, and it frightened me.

Even though I tried to stay calm about that last thought I couldn't help but, despite the warmth of the shower, feel my body shudder.

I leaned my head forward this time letting my wet, red hair fall forward matting to my face and neck while I reached for my strawberry milk-cream shampoo with matching conditioner.

I poured some into my hand and started rubbing it into my hair lathering it until my whole hair was full of soapy sweet smelling suds, the shampoos fragrance filling my nose.

Things weren't always this bad, this suspenseful. He used to just watch me, not make any contact besides the gifts.

Lately his actions were becoming more persistent up until a month ago there had been no chases late at night no advances towards me in any way besides the ones that had always been there.

To believe I thought my life was torture all this time. I laughed my voice holding no humor. Like I said I still don't believe I know a god damn thing.

I let the water wash away the suds from my hair. While I was running my fingers through my hair I began to hum a sweet song from my childhood hoping it would ease my frustrations.

About a half and hour later I was done with my shower I stepped out on the cool tile floor it being slightly warmed by the hot steam that flowed around every where in the bathroom.

I went to the sink to brush my teeth I didn't feel like eating dinner tonight, besides I had eaten enough at the café that I worked at to maintain any hunger, which is where I had been coming from on my way home.

After I was done I left the bathroom with my mouth and body filling completely refreshed and cleansed.

As soon as I opened the door all of the steam and warmth flooded out evaporating in to thin ghostly air, my once warm and good feeling body became once again cold as I went out to search for some new clothes. My body began to tremble.

My skin tingled from the low temperature of my room. I could feel goose bumps forming on my arms as my toes began to freeze from the connection of my more than cold wooden floor.

While I was taking my shower it had apparently gotten even darker outside making it so even the raging storms lightning couldn't help me as I stumbled blindly around my room.

After taking a few steps in the direction of my dresser; my foot came in contact with something that cause pain to shoot up it while the object skidded across the floor. I let out a pained and surprised yelp as I fell down so I could hold my injured foot.

I let out a slight whimper.

"What was?" I asked softly out loud as I knelt down more, my towel held around me firmly as I searched for the culprit of my discomfort, for the moment that is.

My hand went trailing across the floor as I searched my minds memories for anything that I could have left on my floor, the possibilities not very being likely.

Just then my hand came into contact with a thick rectangular object. I lifted the object up utterly confused at what it could be as I felt the texture.

I held it up to the little bit of light that still consumed my almost completely, pitch, black room. My eyes widened it was almost unmistakable

"No..." I gasped, **_"No..." _**My voice cracked as I felt my eyes begin to burn all over again. My hands grasped around the object tight, almost tight enough to break them. It's jagged side digging into my palms, cutting off the circulation to my fingers, as they curled shakily around its edges.

I held in my hand a simple wooden block one that you could just pick up at any hardware store or anything, but this block was different, it was the block I had setup in my window, for one single obvious purpose...To keep whatever was outside, and wanted to get in **out**.

I bit my lower lip to keep from screaming...

_

* * *

_

_(Narrator POV) _

Vast darkness filled the atmosphere in a heavy profane coat as dozen candles flickered, illuminated their purely vivid surroundings with a sheer fiery light.

Slick wet wax dripped down them like beads of sweat on a body, as it melted then hardened on the pure shimmering silver candleholders.

The flickering light of the disfigured melted candles revealed a room with walls of a sweet dark crimson.

Blood colored rugs laid atop everywhere on beautiful glossed wooden floors, while hot spiced scents flowed around gracefully creating a warm yet uneasy feeling.

In the place where the candles light burned more brightly than all the others, A figure sat at an old style wood desk with white and red colored wax stains and other things all over it.

The figure sat promptly in the chair as his pale hand glided across a piece of thick drawing paper. _"Scratch"_

A pencil made a dark indent in the paper as the drawer swiped it across the page ever so skillfully, and continued on doing so as the image upon it started to come alive.

_"Scratch…scratch…scccrrraatch." _The indents and swirls darkened more as the details became more intense the images features were brought out more, shaping the nose, and the cheek bones, but softening when it came to drawing the soft curved of the lips, and eyes.

Finally the finishing touch was made and the pale white hand stopped.

A pair of golden eyes absorbed the work before them loosing their focus as they took on a softer look.

Heart beating uncontrollably as he gazed down at the newly drawn picture before him. His forest green hair falling shadowing over his face as he parted his pale lips ever so slightly.

Setting the pencil down, he began stroking the face of a sweet teenage girl. He looked into her eyes as he outlined her pouting lips with his clawed nails.

Licking his; own lips as they became dry, feeling like they were chapped by a cold winter, even though they were as smooth as they ever had been.

He leaned his head back slightly, his pure white fangs revealing themselves as he licked across his teeth this time, feeling thirst for those pouting lips, his heart picking up with each passing moment.

Slowly he picked up the discarded pencil and wrote the date lightly in the pages corner, never ceasing to stroke the drawn face with clawed, white hands.

Looking into her perfectly drawn eyes once more he almost felt his heart give out. He couldn't take it, much longer…

He laid his head in one of his hands clutching his soft hair, as he closed his eyes.

The candles light clashing brilliantly with his, own face and its unusual features. Green hair, breath-taking gold eyes, fangs, and two Elvin-like ears on either side of his head, it gave him the appearance of a demon.

_"Ichigo…" _His heart suddenly lurched with satisfaction as the taste of the red head that carried the scent of strawberries and roses; name rolled over his tongue.

He gasped for breath as she flooded his mind, his fantasies taking over him as they did every night; images began flashing through his mind as he futilely tried to keep them at bay…

_Their moist soft touching, pressing against each other with love, arousing sweet ecstasy as his pale lips would rub against her sweet warm ones, while his tongue slipped out of his pale cool lips gliding across the her own vibrant pink bottom lip, begging for permission from her. Her pink mouth would open as his wishes would be fulfilled, giving him more pleasure and joy than he had ever known. His hands would roam hesitantly with inexperience she wouldn't mind though, for she herself would be inexperienced as well. Their lips would stay locked in sweet harmony sending shivers down both their spines. Cheeks would flame with red as the kiss would deepen even more, bodies touching, as their moans would go into each others mouths. Strong arms linking around her small slender waist, as heavy pants and gasps would fill the air. Her gentle much more feminine arms would wrap their way around his neck._

_Breaking for air he could do nothing but stare in to beautiful melted chocolate orbs, red hair falling into her angle carved face. Her lips would part, slightly wet, as she would breathe one single word, a simple word not really meaning anything, but it still made all the difference to him… soft smile appearing on her lips. _

_"…Kisshu…"_

He couldn't take it any more.

"SLAM!" Candles were knocked over while wax flew everywhere. The desk shook with impact as he laid his upper body down upon it head buried, press against the old, stained wood. Perspiration formed dripping down his forehead.

He gasped for breath as he forced the image out of his mind, squeezing his eyes shut tightly concentration.

How could this happen?

For over a year he had been watching her run from him, breaking his heart each time she ran from him, not even turning around to look at him.

Each step she took in the opposite direction of him caused the heart he never even knew he had to ache in immense and unbearable pain.

She hadn't even seen him and yet she ran from him, something only people did when they actually saw his appearance, not before.

If she was this afraid of him now… then…what would happen when he… He forced that thought out of his head as well. He couldn't think about that.

Tears began to fill his eyes as he laid there doing nothing …trying to keep the endless fantasists from taking over.

He wouldn't allow himself to be so weak. Looking up at the picture again he realized he had spilled some wax on the corner of the paper.

Quickly he grabbed a torn old washcloth and began to wipe the pages corner until the wax was completely gone. Then he pulled opened a drawer and put the paper inside shutting it in with all the others.

He got up, and went walking through out the room thinking of what he could possibly do.

Trying to conjure ways and plans of what his next move could be, what plan it was he could possibly execute.

While walking and pacing through the room he came across something he tried to avoid as much as possible…something that only caused his mental health to get worse each time he even gazed at it.

A king sized bed stood in the middle of the room up against the farthest wall, covered with black silk sheets with black pillows placed perfectly next to each other while smaller red ones made out evenly on the bed.

He stood, face blank before he felt slight slash of heat come across the bridge of his nose. He quickly shook his head. _"Don't go there." _He whispered his voice sounding like he hadn't had a drink in days. _"Not yet…"_

He then went back to his pacing and his oh so irritating thoughts and questions of what he actually could do to at least win her acceptance…That is with out her actually having to see him.

Another gift perhaps, not that that would work considering how she had acted about all the others…

She would have to get use to it soon though, because he was never going to stop.

So now there was only one question left…what should he give her?

_"Great a whole new predicament," _He thought,

After a lot of walking around, an idea finally hit him.

A smile broke out onto his face as his eyes gleamed in brilliance. Yes that would work splendidly.

Running to the bed he immediately dove down and began searching underneath it.

After a moment he pulled out a white cardboard box with a black bow tied around it.

Yes this would be perfect…

His smile grew bigger by the moment.

* * *

**_WWWHHHYYY!! (Why?) This chapter totally sucks! worse than the last one! How could this be!?_**

**_I am truly sorry about this horrible chapter I hope your minds aren't bleeding if you have read this far._**

**_I didn't mean for this chapter to suck so bad. All the distractions at home are always making me loose my train of thought and I can never remember what I was going to write. That is also the reason why it takes me so long to post a new chapter. _**

**_Well goodbye for now. I hope all of you will still read my story after this train wreck. _**


	3. Her LateNight caller

**Hey I'm Back! Sorry I haven't updated in so long there's been a whole lot of drama lately. Also I had a slight writers block which I hate! T-T Anyways thank you all for reviewing chapter2! I would like to answer some of the questions you asked me so here we go! (1) No Kisshu is not an alien there is a reason why he looks the way he does but thats revealed later in the story.(Its a pretty crazy idea XP) (2) No Kisshu has never given Ichigo a letter or a poem or a picture. He has though written many poems and drawn many pictures about or of her. (3) As for the gift I'm sorry to say it isn't that original, You'll see what I mean. **

_Sobs filled the air as her body shook..._

"Her Late-Night Caller."

Thunder continued to roar, as lighting continued to flash across the sky. Salty tears rolled down her cheeks sliding down to her mouth as she sat there still and non-moving.

She sat in the same exact place, her hands still warped around the wooden block's edge while it dug deep, pressing itself into her palms. To scared to move as floor dust stuck to her wet legs. Her hair fell in front of her eyes, water dripping from it. Her tears streamed down falling matching the water drops that splashed on to the floor.

_"Plop…Plop…Plop…"_ They seemed to echo through out her ears as her vision stayed blurred.

Her insides were feeling so very confused as questions swarmed within her, popping up in her head each chance they got, causing her to go on the verge of a mental break down.

Fear and anguish were swarming within her heart and soul. They were like blood sucking leeches trying to drain her very life from her bones.

_"Why?" _She thought. _"Why would he come here now?"_

Nothing made any sense to her anymore.

She let out a low whimper while taking in a shaking breath. She could swear that the room was so cold that she could see her own breath coming out in small little puffs of white.

So many questions were filling her mind causing it to ache so hard that she could feel it in her ears. Questions were coming out of nowhere then disappearing just as soon as they had come only to be replaced with another thus creating total, utter, yet beautiful chaos to corrupt her mind.

There was however one question that lingered longer then the others, and its persistence felt like it was screaming.

Why was this happening to her?

* * *

Kisshu's lips curved into a soft smile as he finished engraving into the small piece of metal that dangled from his long slender fingers by a black velvet ribbon.

It was perfect in his mind. Absolutely perfect for her, even though it was small, he knew it would compliment her greatly if she were to wear it. But most likely she would just throw it into her closet to be forgotten amongst all the other unorganized piles of his gifts, where it would wait out its nonexistent life catching dust and whatever other dirt-like particles there were floating around in the air that he did not feel quite comfortable listing in his mind at this particular point in time.

This realization caused a painful twinge to run through his heart. He of course was use to her rejecting reactions but it still caused him pain to know that this, the only way he was truly connected to her was looked down at in her eyes with such apprehension. Was what he was doing really that bad? Was it the fact that she was an angel and he was a demon probably straight out of the pits of hell, that caused these painful things to happen?

He thought this all bitterly. Tightening his fingers around the ribbon he looked up at the digital clock set up on a shelf above his desk.

It read _1:45__._

She was definitely out of her shower by now.

He had been over at her place at about 11:30. He had come in through her bedroom window after moving a block of wood wedged up into it that he knew had been put there to keep him out. He also knew she had probably kept wedging it up in there until she herself couldn't even move it with all her strength. Only considering how long it took him to get it down, which wasn't that long, just long for him.

After he was completely in her room he had set the block on the floor. He then had heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Softly and swiftly he walked over to the bathrooms door. Listening intently he heard her sweet angelic voice come through it.

She had been humming. Oh god did he love her voice.

He leaned in closer to the door so that he had been partially leaning up against it. Focusing on nothing but her sweet lullaby pretending she had been humming for him.

He had then left realizing she could be done at any moment. Her humming now imprinted into his brain forever.

Moving things out of the way he began looking for the phone he had gotten shortly after he had looked up her number.

He finally found it and dialed her number needing to hear her voice once more that night.

* * *

_"Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggg!!!" _

Ichigo's head shot up at the sound of my house phone going off.

She looked out to the hallway where it was located. Her lips trembling while she did as it continued to ring. Slowly she got up off the floor and began taking small steps into the hallway. Her legs feeling numb from sitting on the floor for so long. Stepping carefully she found it by its glowing green light. She read the caller ID and gulped.

_Unknown… _

With a shaking hand she slowly reached for it. Debating on whether or not she should actually answer it.

_"Why the hell am I answering the phone!?"_ She mentally screeched at herself. Honestly why in her current situation would she even think of such a thing? Oh but how she was longing to hear another persons voice right now. She knew it was foolish because of whom it could be on the other end of it, but in the end she just couldn't take it.

With a deep shaky breath she finally answered it. Putting the receiver to my ear Ichigo swallowed and then whispered in the smallest voice you could ever imagine.

"Hello?"

She waited a while and after no one answered she couldn't hold back the small sob that escaped form the back of her throat.

_"It is him."_

Ichigo placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself letting another escape.

Anger suddenly over came me as She gripped the phone even tighter. Oh God was she getting fed up with this.

"Listen up." She growled into the phone. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am getting tired of this! Just leave me alone! You torture me! Do you understand that? Do you, you son of a bi-"

_"Ichigo?" _A girl's voice was suddenly heard and I felt the anger that consumed me leave.

"L-Lettuce?" She answered my eyes growing wide with shock.

_"Hai… Ichigo I am so sorry to call you so late. It's just that when you left the café y-you seemed so timid and you l-looked a little scared when it c-came to closing time…Oh I am so foolish I shouldn't of j-just called you l-like this especially this late. Y-you were probably s-sleeping…Um I am so sorry Ichigo so very sorry it w-will never h-happen again …"_ She continued to apologize.

"Oh Lettuce!" Ichigo whispered into the phone. Relief began to take the place of her previous anger. "Don't you dare apologize; you don't know how happy I am to hear your voice right now."

She smiled. "And don't worry that you might've woken me up either I wasn't asleep I've…been having a little trouble getting to sleep tonight…with the storm and all." She thought the last part up quickly.

_"Really?"_

"Of course, but um…Lettuce?"

_"Yes?"_ Her reply came through.

"Why did your number come up unknown on my caller ID?" She asked curiously.

_"Ah, about that my phones getting some work done so I called from the pay phone that's in front of my house." _She answered.

"You're outside!?" She almost yelled in surprise.

_"Y-yes…" _Her meek voice answered

"Lettuce it's terrible outside right now!" Ichigo continued her brow creasing with worry for her friend.

_"I know but I really wanted to make sure you were alright." _She went on. _"You are aren't you?" _

"Yes Lettuce I'm fine." Ichigo lied. "You better go inside now; I don't want you catching a cold and it being my fault."

_"Okay goodbye Ichigo-San. I'll see you tomorrow at school right?"_

"Yeah"

_"You promise?" _

"I promise" She answered before hanging up the phone. Sighing she let out a small smile and began walking away towel still wrapped tightly around her body.

"I guess its time for bed" She whispers to the dark.

_"Rrrrriiiiiiinngg!!!!!"_

Ichigo froze in mid step as the sound hit her ears causing her small smile to generally leave its place on her face.

She turned slowly until she was regretfully facing it. While looking at it wondering what to do, her heart as usual picked up it's pace. she begins taking small steps back towards it. she picks up the phone for a second time after reading the caller ID again.

_Unknown._

"Lettuce? Is it you again?" Ichigo asks softly.

Just like before I get no answer.

"Hello who's there?" No answer again. She hangs up the phone and begin to walk away again a little more quickly then before.

_"It's just the wrong number."_ She thinks trying to reassure herself.

_"Rrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggg!!!!!"_

Again she stops. Knowing that now for certain she shouldn't answer it for her luck can only run so deep. But something is compelling her to answer it, itching at her beneath her very skin. So she picks it up.

"Hello?"

Nothing but silence comes.

This time she am not mistaken. This time she knows for certain it is him and unlike before all that spitfire anger is long gone.

Ichigo lets out a low whimper, and she starts to wonder why she is so stupid.

She can hear him breathing through the phone.

She knows he is listening intently to catch any thing that she might do. she is so scared she can't even hang up the phone like all those times before.

Somehow though, through all this she finds her voice.

"Why?"

Typically he doesn't answer.

"Why?" She demands stronger while a fresh batch of tears makes there way into her eyes and spill over. God damn did she cry a lot, and she hated it. It made her feel weak and spineless, like she couldn't do anything at all. Why must he do this to her?

* * *

Kisshu listens to the fear in his angel's voice and his heart aches with its usual hurt. She hates him she truly does.

He sighs softly hoping it will take away some of the pain in his chest. He knows this is his fault. That he should have fought harder to stay away, but he just couldn't.

He loves her so much. He loves her with everything he is. He doesn't want to be the cause of her fear.

_"Why are you doing this to me?_ She asks him.

_"Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

His pain increases and before his mind can even register what he's doing for the first time ever he answers her.

"Because…"

* * *

_"I love you."_

Her heart stops and she gasps.

_"What?"_

In one fluid movement she slams the phone down, her arm feels hot flames of pain shoot up it but she pays no mind, and rips it out of its connection to the wall throwing it at the opposite one leaving a dent.

She stand their hyperventilating.

Sobs begin to rack her body as she sinks to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

_" This can't be happening_..."

Her attempts at stopping her sobs are futile. So she again just sits on the floor trying to get over it.

How she wishes the sun would come up and take away this night.

* * *

The seconds ticked away in his head as he listened to the dead phone line long after she had hung up.

With a wavering hand he leisurely hung the phone up. But when it came to letting it go he found that he couldn't. That's when the reality of what he had just done hit him. It hit him hard.

"How could I?" He asked himself his amber eyes wide with shock.

_"I'm such an idiot!"_ He screamed at himself.

Using his free hand he punched the wall in front of him causing the shelf above his desk and all the things on it to shake. He punched it again and again even after his knuckles had begun to bleed he continued to punch not caring about the pain that caused his hand to feel like it was on fire and that, that fire was melting the flesh right off his bones.

When he had finally stopped the hole he left in the wall was almost a whole foot deep.

He looked down at his hand and not only found it tremendously hard to unclench it, but also it looked worse then terrible.

It was all purple and blue from bruises and blood was gushing out of it and all over the place. Pieces of drywall were stuck in it

As he held it towards the light he could see the white glint of his bone.

That however did not keep his attention for very long. Soon his thoughts were all on Ichigo again.

_"She probably really hates me now." _He thought worryingly.

Looking at his desk to see if he had gotten blood on anything he noticed the present which he was suppose to give to Ichigo glimmering on it.

He had almost forgotten.

Despite everything that happened tonight he was still going to proceed with giving it to her.

Standing up he was determined to go on with his plan.

_"I just want you to understand what you mean to __me.__" _

Was his last thought before leaving to carry it out.

* * *

**So how was it? I don't think I made it too descriptive but that is up to you to decide.**

**I also tried to stop changing the POV's of characters unless it went to a different person.**

**I hope this chapter was good I really wanted to get it out here before my birthday which is tomorrow.**

**I'm pretty sure you guys got what the gift was if not you will definitely know in the next chapter which is when I'm planing on them actually meeting.^_^**

**Also I was thinking of making this a lemon like one of my reviewers suggested but I want to know what the rest of you think as well so please review and tell me what you think yes or no. **

**Bye for now! Ill update as soon as I can! **


	4. Suspensful meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 2, and added my story to their story alert or favorites.

Also sorry to any grammar or spelling mistakes.

* * *

_**"Suspenseful Meeting"**_

Sun rays beamed in through the uncovered window, hitting Ichigo in her face as she rolled over and grunted with displeasure. Sounds of bird's songs filled her ears softly urging her to awaken from her dreamless slumber. Opening her eyes Ichigo looked straight ahead of where her view was, but all she could see were blurred images, so she blinked a couple of times causing her bedroom to finally come into view. Turning her head back towards her window full of blinding sun, she leisurely reached up and brushed her finger tips across its smooth glass.

"_It's Morning."_

The night of torture has ended.

A screeching sound filled the room and she turned hastily in its direction.

Her alarm clock was going off.

Ichigo tried to sit up only to have nausea hit her at full force. She groaned holding her head in her hands. Clutching her red hair as she took in deep breaths of air, her stomach lurched and for a second she thought she was going to vomit.

She groaned pitifully and pressed her face into her pillow squeezing her eyes shut. She felt dreadful.

She tried to sit up again this time succeeding. She noticed she was still in a towel that she'd come to loath in such a short period of time. Wanting nothing more then to go back to bed, but remembering her promise to Lettuce, Ichigo forced herself to get up to get ready to go to school.

Stumbling out of bed she made her way over to her dresser and picked out her school uniform and quickly got dressed. She put her hair in two pigtails while looking in the big mirror that sat on top of it, not really paying that much attention to her reflection as she did so.

While fixing her hair however, Ichigo did catch a glimpse of the heavy dark circles under her eyes that had been brought on by her lack of sleep.

She got some skin colored makeup and began to smear it on underneath her eyes. Hoping it would make it so her friends and other classmates wouldn't notice. She didn't really need any unwanted attention.

Catching the time Ichigo then made her way out of her room and through the kitchen where she grabbed a strawberry flavored granola bar and made her way out the door. But not before leaving behind a white linen towel, stuffed forcefully into the garbage can, alone and forgotten.

Ichigo walked along the side walks of Tokyo, the heat and humidity swarming around her like bees as she made her way through the crowds of small children and adults that were trying to escape the heat with methods such as eating ice cream and drinking cold beverages, while some of the more elderly people on the streets used small, old fashioned fans.

Busy cars zoomed down the streets causing sounds of horns and angry peoples yells to fill her ears. She continued on trying not to draw to much attention to herself as she walked down the cities busy streets. Quietly she munched on her granola bar, a blank look on her face. After a while she found herself unwillingly thinking back to last night. It had been the closest contact she had ever had with **him**. Never before had he come so close to her. He had actually come at a time when she had been home, at a time when she wasn't sleeping, after he had chased her through the night. He had called her and-_"Because…I love you." _Ichigo froze in mid step. Strangers bumped into her as she suddenly stopped some making rude remarks while others just continued on with their own business. The remarks fell upon deaf ears. There Ichigo stood in the middle of a street, strangers making their way around her as she stood their like a statue. Some eyed her weirdly but she paid no attention, too focused and absorbed in her own thoughts.

"_Love?"_She whispered to herself. Standing there for a while Ichigo thought about how his voice had sounded. It hadn't been the type that you would expect to come from a man who had ruthlessly terrified you and stalked you. His voice had sounded…sweet and soft, gentle and…dare she say …innocent? Almost as if he had been afraid to talk to her. Could he have really meant it? She quickly shook that thought out of her head. It was completely preposterous. Yeah right, how could someone who does those things to her be innocent? Let alone tell her they love her. _"But…he really did sound genuine."_Ichigo bit her lip a mix of worry and confusion evident on her features. Soon she began walking again.

Not really paying attention to where she was going, she hadn't done that for a while now. Ichigo just let her feet take her to the place she was going, relying on her subconscious to put her on the right path. Which worked out well enough, but it normally made her late. So imagine her surprise when Ichigo actually found herself arriving on time to school. Looking around Ichigo noticed other students still walking through the schools doors while others were lingering outside chatting in large groups. _"This is a shock."_ She thought before slowly walking to the schools doors.

She walked through the halls, mechanically dodging the people that got in her way. Taking her time at her locker. Her fingers shook a little making it hard for her to put in the correct combination for the lock. _"3…1… Shoot!" _She growled in her head as her incapable fingers caused her to miss the last number. "Damn." She cursed under her breath. Suddenly Ichigo stiffened...someone was behind her.

"Hello." A voice greeted warmly from behind her as she was making a second attempt at her locker. Ichigo turned around at the sound.

When she turned around she met with a pair of solid brown eyes staring in what seemed to be happily at her. "…Hello Aoyama Masaya." She breathed a blush spreading across her cheeks, momentarily forgetting about her locker problems as her heart picked up its pace. Aoyama Masaya had been Ichigos crush since sixth grade, for five whole years, yet she could still just barely get up the courage to talk to him. Her mind became fogged as she drank him in with her eyes. His tan skin and clear complexion seemed to glow before her glossy orbs, giving off a healthy appearance. His gorgeous shiny black hair fell upon his forehead in strands combining with his skin tone to make his sweet brown eyes pop. The scent of his cologne filled her nose with a sweet fragrance, while he smiled perfectly at her, small white teeth in a straight, perfect row.

His warm smile caused her heart to slightly pick up its pace some more.

"How have you been Momomiya-san?" He asked her, his voice just as warm as his smile. "Fine Aoyama-san, thank you for asking." She replied remembering that just a year ago she would have called him Aoyama-kun instead off san like she had been doing sense the first day she met him, but it would risk too much now.

"Are you having trouble with your locker?" He asked her taking note of her trembling fingers that still continued to clutch her lock.

"Oh!" She gasped when noticing her fingers were still attached to it. "Um…a little." She admitted shyly.

"Would you like me to help?" He offered as kind as ever.

At first she really considered it, almost taking him up on his offer, but in the end she decided against it. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him because of her. She wouldn't now how to live with herself if anything actually did happen because of her, especially if it was over such a little thing as him helping her with her locker.

"Thanks but...I can do it myself. It's only going to take me a little bit."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, his voice holding shock, that she missed.

"Yep, I'll be fine." She answered flashing a sweet smile of her own that was a just little bit fake.

"Alright see you around." He said be for turning to leave.

"See ya." She replied before watching him go with a heavy heart until he was out of her sight.

Sighing she turned back to her locker this time getting her pesky fingers to put in the correct combination.

"_I have a feeling this is going to be a long day."_

She then finally grabbed all her books, put her shoes in her locker, changed into her school shoes, and headed for class, making it on time just right before the bell rang.

Just as she had suspected the day went on to progress slowly. Ichigo walked through the halls heading to her sixth period class. Not only had her day been unbearably slow, but she had come to realize that she was behind in many of her classes. The reason that had caused this was because of her many absences from school. This frustrated her greatly. Not just the fact she was behind, but also the fact that if she didn't get her grades up and started coming to school on a regular basis she wouldn't be allowed to graduate. She would have to repeat sophomore year.

It had come to a shock when one of her teachers had told her the bad news. She truly hadn't known how much school she had been missing. Ichigo guessed that because she most of the time fell asleep in class was why she hadn't noticed she was behind.

She continued on her way thinking of what she could possibly do to get her grades up.

"Ichigo!" A familiar voice called from somewhere ahead of her out of nowhere.

Ichigo stopped when she saw one of her best friends come running up to her. Moe raced up to Ichigo with a big smile on her face.

"Ichigo!" Moe chirped happily wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Hey."

"Ichigo I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been?" She asked feverishly.

"Sick." Ichigo responded blandly. Moe frowned, her eyes narrowing with concern.

"Sick?" Her voice sounded like she didn't believe her. Her eyes seemed to pin Ichigo in place. "That seems like a long time to be sick."

"Well I also haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." She responded, all the while trying to keep her voice even.

"Oh…okay!" Moe chirped again forcing a smile. She still didn't believe her but she was going to let the subject drop for now. She after all did not want to be too pushy and make Ichigo angry. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ichigo watched as her friend smiled at her. Feeling relief wash over her.

"Well I have to get going!" She went on "So Ill see you soon." She ran past and down the hallway.

"Oh and by the way, I love how you accessorize!" She called over her shoulder. Then she laughed as soon as she was around the corner.

Standing there Ichigo wondered what she meant by accessorize. The only thing that she wore that could be labeled under the word 'accessory' was her hair ribbons, and she'd been wearing hair ribbons since she was little, so she wasn't doing anything different. This remark really puzzled her.

"_Did I put two different ribbons in my hair by mistake?" _She wondered. Yes that could only be the real explanation. All though she was pretty sure she had put in two regular red ones. Suddenly the bell sounded. Ichigo looked around to see that the hallway had all cleared out. She was late.

"Oh no!" She gasped running with all her strength. This wasn't going to be good...

"Miss. Momomiya it appears you are late…again." Mrs. Yuka sensei sighed irritably from behind her desk. Ichigo stood in the front of the classroom. The other student's eyes watching her every move. Awaiting the punishment their sensei would give Ichigo for being late, because they had no lives of their own.

"Hai sensei." Was her only response to her teacher.

"Do you care to tell me **why?**" Mrs. Yuka pressed.

"I was talking to my friend and lost track of time." She answered quietly.

"Do you think that is a good excuse?" Her sensei went on annoyingly.

Ichigo quickly shook her head wishing in her mind that her teacher wouldn't make her stay after school.

Mrs. Yuka sighed again. Turning to look at Ichigo, Ichigo saw her eyes were full of stress, but they did hold slight concern. She ran her hand through her thinning white hair, her thin, wrinkled lips pursed.

"Miss. Momomiya, you are aware of your current dilemma in school right?"

Ichigo nodded her head, feeling embarrassment from all the eyes that were burning holes into her back.

"Look I know that loosing your parents must have been hard…I can only imagine how it would feel to loose my own at such an age."

Ichigo looked up at her teacher in surprise.

"But don't you think that they would want you to keep trying your best?" Mrs. Yuka inquired. Her voice was very low as she said all this, not wanting the others to hear their conversation, her pale brown eyes staring intently for Ichigos reaction to her words.

She stared at her sensei with wide eyes for a couple of moments. Then her eyes narrowed as anger spread through her, charring her insides.

The woman was lucky Ichigo didn't hit her, despite being the elderly lady she was. Who was she to talk about it like it was just an everyday thing? It sounded like she was saying

"_Oh I know it must be hard but you should just get over it, there are more important things to worry about." _

"_No _y_ou can't imagine, you could never imagine the pain I went through! The pain I'm still going through!" _Ichigo hissed in her head angrily, rage over whelming her, but just nodded on the outside. After all Mrs. Yuka was right about one thing. Her parents would want her to do her best, though they wouldn't want this bitter old woman telling her such things.

"Okay, you may have your seat now."

Ichigo turned and began walking to her desk. Thankful Mrs. Yuka hadn't said anything about her staying after school.

"Oh: and Miss. Momomiya?"

"Yes sensei?" She replied tiredly.

"I would appreciate if you didn't wear jewelry to school anymore." Mrs. Yuka told her warningly.

Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks. A cold feeling coming over her. She looked down at her shoes and the white tile underneath them, not really seeing.

"…What? Mrs. Yuka I'm not wearing any jewelry." She laughed nervously.

"Don't try lying." Mrs. Yuka accused.

She spun around. "I'm not lying!" Her voice holding anger and grief, why was her teacher being so terrible to her?

"Don't even try it." Mrs. Yuka warned. "I'm not blind, I can see it warped around your neck."

Ichigo raised her hand up to her neck in disbelief praying she would find nothing. Her hope diminished as soon as her fingertips came to brush against a ribbon of smooth fabric.

Her senses left her. She couldn't hear the words of her teacher. She couldn't feel the people looking at her in perplexity. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, and then it was put on fast forward. Ichigo leaned forward then began running towards the door.

Once her hand had reached the door knob she jerked it open with a mighty pull. She ran down the hallway turning narrowly around its corners. She ran until she found the girls bathroom and once inside time seemed to slow once again.

Panting and out of breath she walked up to the mirror and gasped. There snugly tied around her neck was a black cat choker. It had a small silver bell that looked as though it had been polished.

Hyperventilating, she raised her hand to it, just like she had done in the classroom. Her hand fingered the bell feeling the cold metal touch her warm skin.

"…_by the way, I love how you accessorize!" _Moe's words filled her head.

"…He…" She gasped.

She felt nausea's again. Clutching the bathroom sink for support she weakly looked back into the mirror. She began clawing at it, trying frantically to get it off her. She succeeded ripping it off herself. She clenched it in her fist for the longest time before finally bringing herself to look at.

The first thing Ichigo noticed was that a tiny piece of cloth was sticking out of it. Inspecting closer she realized that it had been used to silence the bells ring so it wouldn't have alerted her of its presence.

Forever seemed to pass…nothing but her breathing echoing throughout the room full of toilet stalls, until she asked a question not to herself, but to the one that had bestowed her with the bell with her not knowing, the one that couldn't hear her.

"Why won't you just give up?" She asked the air shakily, filling with anxiety.

"What do you want from me?"

Again his words came to her.

"_I love you."_

She began to weep openly pressing her forehead against the cold porcelain of the sink, only stopping when her eyes were completely dried out of their tears. What would compel a person to say such things?

Taking long and deep breaths she brought herself to examine it once more. Holding the choker up to the light she stared closely seeing that there were letters on the bell.

Bringing it to her face she strained her puffy red eyes to read the inscription. Upon reading it she became utterly stunned. She read it a couple more times before time before hastily shoving it in her skirts pocket.

"_Deep breathes, that's it just take deep breathes it will be okay it will all be okay. This all will be over soon."_

She couldn't let this get to her. She needed to be strong. She thought about how she had been acting lately. She thought about her sob feasts and breakdowns and for some odd reason her face flushed with embarrassment, from where she did not know. Perhaps it was from the feeling of being weak? The only thing she did know was that for some strange reason deep within her heart she felt like she was over reacting. Which her mind thought was strange. Didn't she have every right to react like this? Didn't she have the right to be afraid, to cry? Her mind thought so. Yet she couldn't escape the feeling in her heart that these reactions were wrong. It felt like it knew something that the rest of her did not, and this intrigued her to no end. It was the reason she could never throw out any of his gifts which her closets were now over flowing with the feeling of her heart always stopped her. This made her feel foolish.

The thought of her previous reaction crossed her mind and she immediately gasped out in alarm. Her hands flinging up to the sides of here face. She was dead. The thought about what the school would do to her was too much to bare. Not only would it affect her already poor record with the school system, but it would also further damage her school reputation. She really had to get things under control.

"_Well there's no use bruiting over it."_ Her view was.

Soon after she decided to go back to class and take her sentence of judgment from Mrs. Yuka about her bizarre behavior.

Ichigo wiped her eyes and began to splash her face with cold water trying to make it seem like she hadn't just been crying. When she found herself presentable enough she decided to leave. However just as she was walking out she ended up walking into someone who was getting ready to walk in. Bumping into the person Ichigos nose ended up hitting their chin.

"Ouch!" She cried rubbing her nose. While the girl she had run into proceeded in rubbing her chin.

"Ichigo?" A voice asked.

She knew that voice.

"Lettuce?" Ichigo answered.

Lettuce to took her hand away from her chin and looked at Ichigo with happiness

"You came to school." She declared although shyly.

"Of course I promised didn't I?" She smiled happy to see her friend after so long.

Suddenly Lettuce hugged her. She had been worried about Ichigo for so long, and not seeing her for sometime had only racked her nerves even more, so it was of great relief to see her standing before her now.

Ichigo hugged her back, finding the comfort she had been yearning for, for so long.

"I was really worried about you Ichigo-Chan." Lettuce whispered.

"I know I'm sorry." She replied.

Lettuce pulled back to look at her face, and her eyes abruptly became huge.

"What happened?" She gasped frightfully, seeing Ichigo's red eyes and pale face for the first time.

Ichigo started feeling prickly all over from nervous tension. Lettuce worried enough as it is, it most of it if not all of it was her fault. She new the strain she was putting on her friend.

"What?" She questioned, pretending not to know what Lettuce's question was about. She needed to make Lettuce believe the lie she was about to tell. Another lie on the ever growing web of deception that she had wove for one purpose only…

Too protect her friend.

Ichigo put on her best wondering face, bringing her hands behind her back in order to look more convincing.

"Your eyes are all red!" Lettuce went on hastily continuing on with the accusation that she had been crying, which in fact she had.

"Oh that!" Ichigo chirped, giving a false laugh. "I've just developed allergies is all! Over this past year of been starting to get sniffles and such. Now it seems it has gotten to the point where my eyes get all Itchy. So when I scratch them they of course tend to get all red." She did her best fake giggle. Praying she had pulled it off.

Lettuce eyed her suspiciously for she had never noticed anything that had to do with so called allergies when it cam to Ichigo, but considering the fact that Lettuce in truth hadn't seen her that much made it quite possible that Ichigo had developed them and she had never noticed on the rare occasions that she had actually been able to see her, that and the fact that Ichigo had never been a very good lair. At least that's what she thought. So as for now she'd let the topic rest. Though she was now going to watch Ichigo more closely than ever.

A loud raging noise suddenly interrupted Lettuce's thoughts and Ichigo's tension.

They both jumped at the sound of the bell ringing in their ears. Within moments the place was full of slamming lockers and students rushing to their next class. Apparently between Ichigo's crash of emotional stability and her reunion with Lettuce she had missed Mrs. Yuka's whole class.

Only one thing crossed her mind. She was in big trouble.

Soon Lettuce bid her a farewell not wanting to be late for her advanced physics class. Ichigo watched her depression ever growing.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

His face was buried in the sleek fabric of a red silk pillow as he lay outstretched on the bed he had been forcing himself to stay off of for so long. His imagination was running wild as usually thoughts were swarming in his head.

He panted as the thought of two people sleeping with each other on this bed every night, holding each other, loving, caring, and their bodies intertwining in passion came to him when his walls of protection were down. It was the sort of affection he could only ever dream of. The sort of affection he craved so viciously from his special person.

He growled.

Flipping on his back Kisshu stared at the ceiling, his thoughts digging themselves deeper within his brain.

She had been so beautiful.

Last night he had gone back to her apartment, filled with both anxiety and excitement. He had picked the lock on the door that time around, because he had figured that by then she would be in bed. A pretty good call as it soon turned out. He had slowly crossed the threshold from her front door to the open door of her room. Sticking close to the dark shadows of her hallway until he reached his destination, and that was where he had become breathless, all the air leaving his lungs as he had forgotten to breathe.

Because there in the brightness of the lightening that flashed so wonderfully across the sky of Tokyo, was his gorgeous maiden wrapped in a white linen towel. Her hair had been twisted, a complete adorable mess that had fallen in a very lovely way around her face and lay perfectly against her shoulders. Her face, though tear-stained, had still been so radiant with her small nose and divine lips, with her long thick eyelashes that always complimented her eyes so very nicely.

He had been hypnotized. Her beauty had halted him; leaving him standing in the middle of a doorway where god knew he shouldn't be. Staring at the person he knew he shouldn't be trying to have.

But the iron cord that was stuck so deeply in his heart, the cord that reached out and connected his heart to her, could never be broken, not even by Gods law.

He loved her.

Not just for her looks, but for herself. He loved the way she cared about people, he loved the way she was stubborn, and he loved her mind, the way she laughed, how even in the darkest of days she would still try to smile. He loved so many things about her. That they just couldn't be contained. No matter how hard he tried. He needed her.

He remembered how when he had finally gotten back the strength to walk he had gone straight to her bed without a thought. He had just knelt down and stared at her again for what seemed like hours, and within time he had slowly began to reach for her. Gently his hand had come down to rest against the side of her face. Her skin had been so soft and warm, so welcoming that he couldn't stop himself from wanting to feel more. Without thinking he had begun to run his hands along her neck and shoulders, something he could have never dreamed of doing until then. In truth he had never intended to touch her for he had feared that if he had he would taint her, but the urge had been far too great to be ignored. He had continued to feel her skin eventually moving to rubbing her up and down her arms as well.

She had sighed in her sleep; it had been out of sheer contentment from the feel of warmth he had provided and that had made him happier then he had ever been. He had done something to make her feel good, him! Even if it was a small thing such as giving her heat it still made him so happy that it brought tears to his eyes.

He laid his head down right next to her face while he was still kneeling on the floor. Her breath fanned his lips, quite seductively. Even in her sleep she was an involuntary temptress.

"You tease me to much with this agonizing torture." He'd whispered to her with a bittersweet smile upon his face, the tears still flowing, not realizeing he had been spoken out loud.

"How do you expect me to stay away? How do you expect me to control myself, when it is you that breaks the barrier of my mental state to which I have no idea what I am doing?" Even then he couldn't fathom what he was doing, he didn't know why he had been kneeling on the floor being way to close to her then he should. Probably staining her purity with his bare hands, but none of that had occurred at that time. All that had mattered was how wonderful it had felt, to be close to her, inhaling her sweet scent, touching her. Her lips had been so close.

"_So tempting…" _His inner thoughts had whispered, as he'd sunk deeper into his daze. Unthinkingly he'd moved his face closer until the tips of their noses had almost touched. Her breath still fanning his lips, he'd craned his neck until his head was in the right position. He had been hungry for a forbidden kiss.

"Don't…"

The sound of her voice had broken him from his trance and caused a panicked gasp to escape from his lips.

Was she awake?

No she'd be screaming.

"Don't leave me…mommy, daddy please."

He had been looking at her alarmed. Then it all clicked.

"_That damn drunk driver."_ The words had rung clear reminding him why she was all alone.

What a fool he had been. All that time of touching her, being about to actually press his lips upon hers. He had forgotten about how hard he was making her life.

He really was stupid.

When he had first met her she had been trying to cope with the lost of her parents, she had probably been just about to come with terms. Then he had come into her life out of sheer impulse.

"I'm so scared." She'd cried. "I don't know what to do."

He'd reached for her.

"**He** frightens me."

That was when he froze, that time out of shock, and hours had seemed to pass though in reality it had been mere seconds before he leaped back so far that his back had hit the wall.

With his eyes covered with his hand. He had stood hunched over; if you'd looked hard enough in the dark you could see that he was shaking, shaking with unimaginable agony.

She'd cried because of him,

All the joy he'd felt left him all in that moment. He needed to leave he couldn't stay here and watch her cry in her sleep all because of him…everything was because of him.

"But first…" He had whispered in a shaky breath walking little by little back to her when he had gained enough courage.

After all it would have been a waste to have come all that way...to bear the pain... and not give it to her.

After he'd been done tying the precious trinket around her delicate neck, he left his heart still in the impaired state it had been. It hadn't solved anything to go there.

Now the day after that night he was even worse. His hands clenched with the memory of her skin brushing across them.

His lips ached with the longing for her lips to quench the burning sensation that had been caused by that almost kiss.

Nails digging into the silk sheets he lay upon he wondered how it would have been if she hadn't started crying. Would he have gone through with it?

Yes of course he would have, because he was a fool.

Only a fool would hurt the one he loved, only a fool wouldn't be able to find the strength to leave; only a fool would keep interfering with her life.

Only a fool would be thinking about what he was.

"_No I won't do it!"_

There is no way it's possible he thought.

He sighed rubbing his temples. He didn't know what he was going to do.

He needed to see her again, he knew that, but could his heart take another indirect rejection?

* * *

Ichigo was walking home it had been a terrible day. She'd almost been expelled. Mrs. Yuka had been furious with her behavior, and as a result had consulted with the principal. She had been sitting there in the main office awaiting her doom when just when her school life was going to end forever she'd been saved by the school nurse and school consular.

They had been able to convince the principal that it was all the result of emotional imbalance, that loosening her parents so suddenly and having to be forced to work so she could support herself while living all alone, had been the result of all the numerous misunderstandings.

Not to far from the truth in all actually.

When she got home she decided she would go to sleep right away. She was feeling incredibly sluggish.

Reaching down she felt her pocket where the chocker was safely nestled inside, for the third time.

The trees branches above her swayed in the wind. Adding on to the feeling she got whenever she touched it. The feeling was something that was not fear but something else, something she couldn't explain. Subconsciously she took it out of her pocket and tied it back around her neck, feeling its cold metal graze her skin. It gave off a startlingly pleasant sensation.

She began walking again letting the heat of the late afternoon sun consume her. It was surprisingly very bright today considering the storm that had occurred during the night.

When she finally made it home, she walked up the metal stairs that she had almost hurt herself on least night in her _frantic escape_. Life was just full of rainbows.

She walked through the door and ended up tossing her keys onto the counter when she got to the kitchen while letting her briefcase just fall on the ground with a clack.

She kicked off her shoes when she got to her room and fell on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She yawned tiredly.

"_Maybe tomorrow will be a better day." _She thought before drifting off to sleep. She slept through the skies magnificent transformation, turning orange with streaks of gold and purple, then slowly disappearing as it faded from the world and became darker and darker, the day slowly turning into enthralling night with its bright twinkling stars spread across it.

Meanwhile as she slept a certain desperate lover had made up his mind, and was stealthily making his way through the night to his beloved's home to see if once and for all if she had finally accepted one of his gifts. He again used the front door believing she would be in bed by this time. When he made it to her room he was more careful this time so he would not be sucked into her beauty. He could not afford to make the same mistake. Running his fingers through his hair he took a deep breath his yellow eyes glowing like those of a cat as he scanned her room until he finally stopped at the bed seeing she was still in her school uniform he figured she must have gone to sleep real early or she had just been to lazy to pick out some pajamas. Either scenario would fit.

Silently he searched around the room to see if he could find the chocker anywhere, he even searched through her draws being very careful not to touch any of her undergarments for fear he would be tempted to steal some of them. Yes even in his anxiety state he would have perverted thoughts and reactions, a side to him that had only started this past year and a half.

"Not here either maybe she threw it out?" He whispered desolately.

"_Either that or it's in her closet." _He went on in his head miserably.

He was just about to give up when Ichigo turned in her sleep sounding off the bell she had forgotten to take off. Like an angles whisper it sounded in his ears.

He gasped.

Whipping around he looked at her his eyes full of shock. He walked over to her forgetting to be quiet letting himself fall on his knees before her in a thump.

His mouth hung open, she was wearing it.

It was there nestled perfectly on her neck. She hadn't rejected him. He fingered the bell, purely astonished. He felt himself almost burst with joy. He was too happy at that moment he didn't notice that Ichigo was starting to stir. Slowly she became aware that she was in bed but still wouldn't open her eyes finding herself in a peaceful place not feeling the presence right next to her. She sighed so softly that even Kisshu couldn't hear it.

"_This is nice." _She thought dreamingly. It was the first time in a while she had gotten a good sleep. _"Maybe I should go to sleep earlier more often… oh but know I'm going to be up all night."_ A price to pay for falling asleep to early, oh well it was worth it.

Suddenly a scent hit her nose; it smelled like cinnamon spice and roses. It was intoxicating. Ichigo opened her eyes lazily not really seeing at first. Then everything became clear in a flash and she was looking up into bright amber eyes that widened with the realization that she was awake. Time seemed to freeze, with them just looking at each other. Neither one of them knew what to do. Ichigo's mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes wide with terror. Kisshu stiffened not knowing what to do. She was awake, she was seeing him! Ichigo's hands clenched her bed sheets. She trembled all over. In one swift movement she was up against the windowsill her nails digging into its wood. It was **him**. It took her a moment to take him all in, and that was when she saw what was different in his appearance. He had what seemed to be forest green hair, and glowing cat eyes, he was extremely pale, and had a lean and muscular body. Although these features weren't very unusual there was some thing that caught her completely off guard. His teeth were like vampires. They were pointed and bigger than the average humans, and although this frightened her even more, (she couldn't yet see his ears because it was to dark), she couldn't stop herself from realizing how beautiful he was, but this was the man who had stalked her, the man who had frightened her for all this time.

Kisshu couldn't move, he kept thinking of different things he could do to make her forget about this.

"Who are you?"

Kisshu gasped.

"What do you want with me?" Ichigo asked beginning to sob.

He looked at her eyes full of alarm. Never had he meant to scare her like this. Scare…That struck him hard.

Why was she so afraid of him anyhow? Why?

He felt something unusual start to take his senses. It started in his chest like a burning fire then made its way up into his throat charring him on the inside. Tears began to prick his eyes but they were not tears of hurt…they were tears of anger.

Why did she have to be afraid of him anyhow, because god had cursed him? What had he done to deserve this anyhow?

She'd accepted the bell, so why was she acting so frightened? He had never done anything to hurt her, all the things he had done were out of love. Just…love.

Why had he been damned? Out of some sick joke?

He began to burn up with hate for the world.

Ichigo watched his face begin to contort with anger, making him look deranged in the darkness. Whimpering she tried to move back even farther.

Both their hearts were hammering in there chests.

Kisshu focused on her at the sound of her whimper. Her hair was tangled and messy, and her clothes were wrinkled from being slept in, her tears added to the great look of distress she displayed. This did nothing to put out his anger.

He wanted her so badly, more than life, more than death, more anything…

And he would have her...my god he would have her.

She was the only thing that mattered.

She was his Koneko-Chan.

What he did next scared Ichigo almost to death. If she hadn't been so healthy even at her age she might have had a heart attack. He began to reach for her, his long fingers outstretched, coming close enough to brush across her skin.

She jumped up.

Out of complete terror she bolted out of the bed jumping off to the side to avoid his ready hands and quickly fled her room an soon after the apartment with him trialing right after her.

She ran along the deserted streets with him gaining on her fast. Never had she truly prepared herself for seeing him. She had always imagined a night like this one, a night where he would come and reveal himself trying to do who knows what to her. Now that was a worrisome thought…exactly what was he going to do with her? As she took in the appearance and sounds of the night as she ran more thoughts began to come to her.

What would he do if he caught her? She had only been running a couple of minuets and already she was starting to tire, even though she had slept for hours. Sweat was beginning to produce on her brow.

Kisshu was following close behind her his mind on nothing but getting her. Tonight was the night…she would be his. He thought nothing of what would happen after what the consequences would be. The pain it would bring. He needed her.

She was a sweet addiction.

His drug and his antidote…

The summer air filled the area as the stars shined down watching the whole scene of a girl and her desperate, unwanted lover running through the night.

She gasped for air running to a near street lamp where she stopped and looked around for any quick ways to escape.

"_This can't be happening!"_

She heard footsteps from behind her and ragged breath to match her own. She gasped her body ridged.

"Oh my God…" She whispered voice as soft as freshly fallen snow. He was about only five feet away.

There was no escape.

Thoughts like news paper headlines ran through her head.

'**Girl Found Dead in Street.'**

'**Rape Victim Age Sixteen.'**

'**Girl Murdered By a Sadistic Stalker.' **

She filled with dismay and revulsion. She heard him come closer until he was about only two feet away.

Ichigo felt sick. Slowly she turned ready to meet her fate. It was always best to meet the eyes of the one you feared before death. Then she shrieked at the top of her lungs. He wasn't two feet away…he wasn't even one foot away from her.

He was standing right over her not even an inch away. His breath hitting her face as, his shoulders were heaving from the chase.

It was then, in the light of the lamp she saw how different he was. His hair was in fact forest green, but his eyes were far more catlike than she had realized while his teeth were the exact shade of ivory. These of course because she had already partially seen didn't frighten her a lot more then she already was…but his ears did.

They were large and pointed…elfin like. She'd never seen anything like them before. Ichigo stared for about a minuet, though to her it seemed like time went on forever. Then everything went black, and she started to fall. Through the remainders of her consciousness she felt her legs scrape against the rough concrete, the pain a dull ache, but her upper body was saved by two freezing, muscular arms catching her just in time.

"_It will be okay…" _She heard a lovely, frightening whisper caress her ear.

Then all her senses left.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry its been awhile. I lost my internet a long time ago so I wasn't able to post this chapter or any of the new ones. I am now only able to post this one by using a friends computer who I don't see that often. I am terribly sorry for this delay. I know that I always have excuses but what I am telling you all of it is true, not to say that all the other times I lied because I didn't. I just think it is the right of an authors reviewers, who are kind enough to even review the authors story, to know what happens and why a chapter is delayed. Which in my case seems to be a lot. I would like to thank all of my reviewers once again and also a personal thank you to Mew Mew 124 who gave me some pretty awesome ideas for this chapter and also later on in the story, thank you very much. I still don't have internet so you will not hear from me in a very long time I am terribly sorry, but I have been continuing the story on paper so by the time I get internet back I will have a lot more chapters for you to read. I also did not get the chance to edit this so sorry if it is not to good, most likely I will change it someday.**


End file.
